prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lady Killer/@comment-66.233.62.156-20120816014926/@comment-109.125.74.45-20120816113111
yeah aria. hanna, just doesnt work, she idolized ali. and her life has been really messed up by all of this A stuff. her mom and her money stealing thing and everything A made her do because of that. her relationship with her dad because she was forced to ruin the wedding. calebs computer, his mom's car crash. and now the police wanting her blood. oh and getting hit over by a car. and she wouldn't be so confused and upset that mona was A if she was in on it herself. besides i don't think hanna could deveive everybody like that. just from the ditzy stuff she says sometimes, she doesn't seem like a brilliant scheming villain that thinks ahead of everyone else at every step. just wouldn't make sense. emily doesn't work either. she was in love with ali. and A has probably messed with her and hanna the most out of the four. because she's the "weakest link" and all that. the thing with danby college, her parents getting pictures of her kissing a girl, putting human growth hormones in her cream to make it look like she uses doping for her sport, the creepy massage, samara thinking she's hitting on her friends, and almost getting killed by car gas fumes when she got locked in a barn. spencer is the only other one i could actually imagine having the balls to kill ali. not sure why. but she didn't have a very good relationship with her, from what we've seen in flashbacks and all. and she had a fight with her when the other liars were asleep in the barn the night ali disappeared, and was missing when they woke up. but her being A wouldn't make sense at all. she is just way to obsessed with solving that mystery, even on her own if she has to. she risks alot just for that. if she was in on the A thing, then it would only make sense if she did it to find out more or protect the other girls. and nooow aria. i can't think of a reason why she would have killed ali, except being blackmailed to go to a party with her dads affair in the halloween episode. buuut wtf. i can't actually think of anything bad that A has done to aria. A sent her mom a letter about her dads affair, which aria knew about anyway but was talked into keeping secret by her dad. if she's on the A team, that could just be her way of telling her mom about it without getting blamed by her dad. anything bad that happened to her was either when she was with the other liars (like getting caught with the shovel) or didn't have anything to do with A. (like ezra telling her parents about them or her little brother knocking her across spencers livingroom when he was breaking in). so maaaaybe spencer killed ali, and aria is A. that would be really messed up and i don't really believe that. but i dont trust aria. aria haha. yeah i'll shut up and stop ranting now. haha